(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
There is a case where a semiconductor device such as a FET (Field Effect Transistor) using nitride semiconductor is used as an output amplifier for high frequency. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-286135 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses an invention of forming a SiN (silicon nitride) layer on a nitride semiconductor layer. Hydrogen content is adjusted in the SiN layer.